Vers les cimes vertigineuses
by dreamydreamer
Summary: AkiHika,HikaAki. Ma première fic sur Hikago. Deux ans après la fin du manga, les choses évoluent pour nos joueurs de go favoris. Petit IsumiWaya.


Bas du formulaire

**Bonjour à tous les fans de Hikago ! Etant toute nouvelle au fandom de cette série, je m'essaye pour la première fois à une fic sur AkiHika/HikaAki. Ne maîtrisant pas encore tous les détails du manga, j'espère faire le moins d'erreurs possible. Au pire, ce n'est qu'une fic, hein !**

**Petit Isumi/Waya pour ma petite profiterole en chocolat !**

**Je tenterai d'éviter les termes japonais, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri, je suis une vraie calamité en la matière. Je garde par contre sans scrupule l'utilisation des noms de famille par opposition aux prénoms qui sont la marque d'une réelle proximité entre deux personnes, dans la mesure du possible. Si vous avez des questions ou remarques à ce sujet, faites m'en part siouplaît !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Vers les cimes vertigineuses**

En ce bel après-midi d'été, l'air se faisait pesant dans l'institut de la Nihon Ki-in. Les parties officielles se poursuivaient comme à leur habitude dans un calme impressionnant à la hauteur de la concentration des pros.

Shindô Hikaru, 17 ans, pro 3ème dan depuis peu, leva la tête en soupirant. Son adversaire, un pro 6ème dan sentait la sueur perler à son front. Il allait perdre, son territoire se réduisant comme peau de chagrin. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées avec un soupçon d'incrédulité.

Comment quelqu'un de cet âge-là pouvait-il être aussi fort ? Bien entendu, il n'était pas le seul. Il suffisait de penser à d'autres joueurs comme le fameux Tôya Akira pour se rendre compte de la rude concurrence présente dans le monde des pros, néanmoins…

L'homme baissa légèrement la tête.

- J'abandonne.

Hikaru referma l'éventail qu'il n'avait cessé d'agiter depuis de longues minutes. La chaleur était vraiment insoutenable. Il se baissa pour remercier son adversaire du jour qui fit de même avant de se lever et de partir, visiblement dépité par sa défaite.

Hikaru jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Waya, Isumi et Ochi étaient encore plongés dans leurs parties, semblant encore loin de la fin. Tous semblaient plutôt affectés par la haute température qui régnait, les faisant somnoler.

Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène qui tombaient avec élégance en avant à chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers le goban devant lui. Hikaru fixa les yeux de son rival de toujours qui restait concentré et se rapprocha pour observer l'état de la partie.

Tôya Akira, 17 ans, pro 5ème dan, était sur le point de gagner de justesse contre un pro de même dan. Hikaru fronça les sourcils en examinant attentivement le jeu et ses yeux se reposèrent avec sérieux sur le visage de Tôya.

Quelques minutes passèrent et puis finalement, le joueur en face de Tôya déclara forfait. Le temps de ranger les pierres, et il partit. Finissant de ranger ses propres pierres, Akira souffla et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise qui l'étouffait. Il se leva lentement, engourdi.

- Ca aura été long !

Hikaru lui lança un air de reproche teinté d'inquiétude suspicieuse alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, allant se chausser pour partir de l'institut.

- Vu le go que tu as joué, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Akira parut surpris puis il fronça les sourcils, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Rien de particulier. Et mon go était parfaitement correct ! C'est juste cette chaleur qui…

Hikaru le coupa, agacé.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme dernièrement, inutile de le nier.

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, les deux s'appuyèrent dos au fond, croisant les bras et restant silencieux.

Akira était conscient de ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Le fait était que récemment, le nombre de ses parties officielles s'était comme démultiplié, et si pendant une période il avait commencé à manger pendant les parties avec Shindô et les autres, l'accumulation de ces journées chargées ainsi que la concentration qu'elles requéraient lui avaient fait reperdre un certain appétit. De plus, ses parents étant absents (son père allant de tournoi amateur en tournoi amateur à travers Japon, Corée et Chine non stop), Touya avait tendance, malgré ses connaissances culinaires basiques, à délaisser la cuisine. La chaleur de l'été ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Globalement, il n'allait pas bien et il savait que ça affectait son go. Mais ce n'était que passager. Il ignora la remarque d'Hikaru alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

- On va au club de go comme d'habitude ?

C'était devenu un rituel depuis deux ans entre les deux rivaux. Les jours étaient rares où ils ne prolongeaient pas leur journée au club où ils pouvaient jouer et se chamailler à loisir loin de l'œil réprobateur du maître de Shindô qui était toujours on ne peut plus obnubilé par la rivalité, sujet tabou soit dit en passant, entre ses élèves et ceux de la maison Tôya. C'est pour ça que la réponse d'Hikaru l'alarma quelque peu, le stoppant net dans ses pas.

- Hors de question !

- Shindô ?

Hikaru se tourna vers lui en le regardant d'un air sérieux et impératif.

- On va acheter de quoi manger et _après_ on joue.

Akira cligna des yeux avant de sourire avec un certain amusement. Il avança vers Hikaru et les deux se remirent à marcher.

- Tôya, je suis sérieux là ! Tu fais peur à voir.

- Je vais bien. Je suis peut-être un peu surmené ces temps-ci mais c'est normal.

Hikaru observa son rival en détail du coin de l'œil, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si tout allait vraiment aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Comme lui, Akira avait pas mal grandi depuis deux ans, le dépassant toujours de quelques centimètres. Ses traits devenaient toujours plus fins et élancés, cela étant accentué par son éternelle coupe au carré. Et il était toujours aussi fin qu'une brindille au vent. Ce qui avait le don d'inquiéter Hikaru. Bien sûr, Akira était de plus en plus occupé par ses parties, Hikaru l'était aussi, mais il paraissait négliger sa santé, quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

C'était certainement dû en partie au fait que ses parents n'étaient jamais là la plupart du temps. Hikaru lui vivait encore avec les siens, et bien qu'il ne sentît pas toujours compris par eux et qu'il eût pu prendre un appartement comme Waya l'avait fait avec Isumi, il était tout de même plus sécurisant de ne pas rester seul.

Le pire était que le résultat de tout ça commençait à influencer la qualité de jeu de son rival et que celui-ci semblait vouloir l'ignorer. Cela constituait un signal d'alarme pour Hikaru qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Hikaru jeta un dernier regard accusateur vers Akira avant de continuer.

- Tu es vraiment impossible comme gars !

Akira haussa légèrement les sourcils en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Oh ça va Tôya ! Bon alors on va prendre des ramens ?

- Encore des ramens ? Tu ne manges que ça ! Et je n'appelle pas ça de la nourriture Shindô.

Hikaru fit une moue qui fit sourire un peu plus Akira. Finalement, après un débat animé pour ou contre les ramens, ils choisirent de prendre sushis et ramens. La nuit commençait à tomber alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Akira, parlant avec animation de go et plus particulièrement de la prochaine coupe Hokuto.

Pour la 3ème année consécutive, Tôya, Shindô et Yashiro représenteraient le Japon. Depuis l'année passée, les modalités de sélection des candidats avaient changé. Il n'y avait plus d'éliminatoires. Les trois joueurs étaient choisis selon leurs résultats sur l'année. Tôya étant Tôya, et Shindô ayant eu depuis deux ans les meilleurs résultats sur le nombre de victoires consécutives se retrouvaient naturellement dans l'équipe. Yashiro quant à lui confirmait toujours un peu plus son talent.

Ils allaient donc se retrouver pour la coupe qui démarrait dans deux mois. Mais cette fois-ci, les sponsors de cette manifestation avaient voulu innover et avaient donc décidé d'organiser la coupe en Chine où leur entreprise venait d'ouvrir une succursale.

Kurata avait même proposé en accord avec la Nihon Ki-in que son équipe puisse rester deux semaines après la coupe en Chine pour se mesurer avec les élèves d'autres instituts chinois, ce qui avait plus qu'enchanté les jeunes joueurs.

C'est donc en parlant de la coupe qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Une fois rentré, Hikaru posa les paquets de nourriture sur la table la plus proche.

- Tôya, je peux utiliser ton téléphone pour prévenir mes parents que je rentrerai tard ?

Tôya acquiesça, souriant et se dirigea vers la table pour défaire les plats à emporter de leurs emballages. Il entendit Hikaru parler au téléphone et raccrocher. Et soudainement, il sentit sa tête tourner. Le temps de poser une main sur la table devant lui dans une vaine tentative de garder l'équilibre et une autre sur son visage, il sentit ses jambes défaillir.

- Tôya !

Akira sentit les deux bras d'Hikaru le rattraper en arrière et ralentir sa chute en le tenant contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol toujours entouré des bras qui avaient tenté d'enrayer sa chute.

- Tôya, ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Akira sembla perdre conscience pour de bon et Hikaru commença à s'affoler, appelant Tôya plusieurs fois, le secouant dans ses bras et tapotant avec plus ou moins de force sa joue pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Plusieurs secondes angoissantes pour Hikaru passèrent avant que Akira ne rouvrît des yeux hagards, revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Sa voix était faible.

- Shindô ?

Ledit Shindô souffla de soulagement mais c'est d'une voix encore angoissée qu'il parla.

- Ne me refais jamais ça !

Akira sentit encore sa tête tourner et posa une main devant ses yeux dans l'espoir d'arrêter le défilement d'images. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit mieux et rouvrit pour de bons les yeux… pour rencontrer ceux de Shindô, à l'envers au-dessus de lui.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de leurs positions. Il était allongé contre Shindô qui le tenait sur ses genoux, se tenant derrière lui, ses mains posées sur ses bras pour le tenir en équilibre. L'air préoccupé et insistant dans ces yeux verts qui étaient si proches ramena immédiatement un peu de couleur dans le visage livide d'Akira. Il tenta de se redresser, un peu trop rapidement, sa tête le rappelant à l'ordre. Il sentit une main le supporter dans son dos.

- Doucement Tôya.

- Je vais bien Shindô.

- Non justement, tu viens juste de t'évanouir ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement avec moi.

À ces mots, Hikaru se leva et sortit de la pièce pour revenir en moins de deux avec un verre d'eau à la main qu'il tendit à Akira avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui.

- Bois ! Et ensuite, je ne te lâche pas avant que tu termines de manger tout ce qu'on a ramené !

Akira esquissa un sourire fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas grave Shindô. Je me suis évanoui, et après ?

Hikaru lui lança un regard outré.

- Et après ? Tôya, je n'ai qu'un rival, toi ! Je n'en ai pas de rechange ! Alors je préfère veiller à ne pas perdre mon unique rival parce qu'il néglige bêtement sa santé !

Il s'était rapproché pour dire ces mots, se mettant presque nez à nez avec Akira, celui-ci écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il sentit une chaleur irrationnelle envahir ses joues sous le regard vert du garçon. Tentant de la réprimer, il sourit.

- J'ai compris, Shindô.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Shindô de rosir légèrement sous le regard aux yeux bleus qui le fixaient en retour. Il tenta tant bien que mal de leur échapper en détournant la tête. Se levant, il murmura quelques mots à peine audibles.

- Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu disparaisses.

- Shindô ?

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien dit, Hikaru se retourna vers lui en souriant légèrement et lui tendit la main. Akira hésita une seconde avant de la prendre. Hikaru le releva et se remit à parler du repas tandis que Akira restait pensif.

Le repas se passa normalement et l'incident fut oublié pour être remplacé par une conversation normale entre les deux jeunes gens ponctuée de chamailleries dignes de jeunes collégiens dans une atmosphère agréable.

Ils jouèrent ensuite une partie que Shindô gagna d'un point et demi. Hikaru ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet, mais Akira pouvait sentir que sa mauvaise forme lui était silencieusement reprochée.

Après qu'ils aient assez longuement et de manière _sonore_ commenté la partie, Shindou se leva pour repartir chez lui. Le raccompagnant à la porte, Akira écarquilla les yeux quand Shindô se retourna soudainement vers lui, se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient étrangement proches. Akira s'immobilisa, retenant inconsciemment son souffle.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Akira sourit.

- Sûr.

Hikaru recula légèrement, semblant un peu rassuré mais pas vraiment convaincu pour autant.

- On joue demain ?

- Je n'ai pas de partie officielle, donc on ne se verra pas à l'institut, on se donne rendez-vous au club en fin d'après-midi comme d'habitude ?

Souriant enfin, Hikaru répondit.

- Compris. A demain alors.

- À demain, et ne soit pas en retard pour une fois !

Hikaru étouffa un rire gêné tout en s'éloignant. Akira le regarda partir, s'appuyant sur la porte coulissante traditionnelle. Quand il fut hors de vue, il porta une main sur son cœur, se demandant d'où venait cette étrange sensation. N'y trouvant pas de réponse, il referma la porte.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le lendemain, Shindou gagna sa partie et, une fois sorti de l'institut, quitta Waya et Isumi qui avaient prévu de partir pour les deux prochains jours dans une petite ville de montagne renommée pour ses bains d'eaux chaudes naturelles. Ils y allaient soi-disant pour un tournoi local auquel ils avaient promis de participer aux organisateurs. Quand Isumi lui avait annoncé, Hikaru avait été plutôt surpris et avait froncé les sourcils avec suspicion, surtout en voyant l'embarras sur le visage de Waya à côté d'eux.

À vrai dire, ces deux-là se comportaient bizarrement depuis leur retour de Chine quelques mois auparavant. En fait, pour être honnête, Hikaru commençait à avoir des doutes concernant ce qu'il en était réellement de la relation 'amicale' entre ses deux amis.

S'il en était venu à cette conclusion, c'était en partie à cause de ses propres réflexions sur sa situation personnelle qu'il n'avait cessées d'avoir depuis trois mois. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Akari qui en avait été le déclencheur.

Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose il se dirigea en direction du club où Tôya l'attendait, sinon ce dernier allait encore lui faire une scène à cause de son retard.

Une fois la porte passée, il balaya la salle du regard. Les habitués du salon étaient là, mais pas de trace de Tôya. Il salua Mlle Ichikawa.

- Bonjour ! Tôya n'est pas là ?

- Ah bonjour Shindô-kun ! Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Hikaru cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tôya d'être en retard pour leurs parties. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir devant un goban. Bientôt, un des clients lui proposa une partie. Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Tôya ne devrait pas tarder, mais pourquoi ne pas s'occuper en attendant ? Il se tourna vers l'homme et acquiesça, motivé par une nouvelle partie de go.

Or, le temps passa, mais Tôya n'était toujours pas là. Au fur et à mesure, Hikaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre des regards inquiets vers l'entrée. Cela n'était jamais arrivé qu'il manque l'un de leurs rendez-vous sans prévenir. Tandis qu'Hikaru regardait à peine la partie qu'il jouait, pensif, son adversaire arborait quant à lui un air dépité.

- J'abandonne. Merci pour la partie.

Hikaru baissa légèrement la tête en remerciant son opposant. Puis il se leva, allant vers Mlle Ichikawa.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de Tôya ?

Elle semblait elle aussi préoccupée.

- Non. Je vais appeler chez lui, on ne sait jamais.

Elle décrocha le combiné téléphonique, tapota quelques numéros puis attendit. Une poignée de secondes après, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Hikaru.

- Pas de réponse, c'est étrange.

Hikaru n'en pensait pas moins. Il était même plutôt inquiet. Mais à ce stade, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était tard pour se rendre chez Tôya, et les trains se feraient rares pour rentrer chez lui s'il se décidait tout de même à y aller.

Hikaru remercia et salua Mlle Ichikawa puis sortit. Rentrant chez lui, il ne put se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qui le gagnait.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Quand Hikaru arriva à l'institut le lendemain en début d'après midi pour la séance de cours de maître Morishita, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était l'attroupement à l'entrée. Saeki et Ochi s'approchèrent immédiatement de lui en courant presque quand ils le virent. Saeki parla, semblant préoccupé :

- Shindô ! Tu es courant ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

Ochi intervint, faisant remonter ses lunettes.

- C'est comme ça depuis une heure. On vient de nous apprendre que Tôya Akira a eu un accident.

L'affolement envahit Hikaru.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quel genre d'accident ?

Saeki reprit la parole, se voulant rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Mais il a fait un léger malaise hier et il est tombé dans les escaliers d'une gare quand quelqu'un l'a bousculé en passant. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est fracturé le poignet gauche et l'avant bras droit dans sa chute, ce qu'il signifie qu'il ne pourra pas jouer pendant trois prochaines semaines au moins d'après les dernières nouvelles.

Hikaru était sous le choc. Pendant trois semaines? Cela signifiait que Akira allait manquer un nombre important de parties, d'où le remue-ménage qu'il y avait à l'institut. Tôya était un sérieux rival pour tous les pros, quel que soit leur niveau, et le fait qu'il soit hors-jeu pour quelques temps faisait bien évidemment l'effet d'une bombe. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être son rival. Il serra les poings, d'inquiétude et de colère mélangées. Sans rien dire il se retourna, repartant en courant. Saeki cria, étonné.

- Shindô où vas-tu ?

Appuyant sur le bouton le l'ascenseur, il se retourna vers eux alors que les portes se refermaient déjà.

- Désolé mais je dois y aller, excusez-moi auprès de maître Morishita.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Pour la énième fois depuis la veille au soir, Tôya, bien qu'il fût droitier, approcha sa main gauche des pierres noires entassées dans leur boîte. Il tenta d'en attraper une entre ses doigts maladroits, grimaçant à la douleur envahissant sa main qui tremblait. Parvenant tant bien que mal à en prendre une, il leva la main. Comme toutes ses tentatives précédentes, la pierre lui échappa immédiatement, retombant dans la boîte ronde en claquant sur les autres pierres. Tôya serra les dents, la rage l'envahissant.

Son bras droit était dans le plâtre du poignet jusqu'au coude et était en écharpe. Son poignet gauche était lui aussi dans le plâtre. Malgré ses efforts, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait pas jouer. Il avait même tenté sur un ordinateur, mais même là il n'arrivait pas manipuler la souris.

Encore heureux qu'il puisse, bien qu'avec un peu de mal, tenir des couverts occidentaux, car sinon il ne pourrait même pas s'alimenter, les baguettes étant plus difficiles à tenir, surtout quand on n'était pas gaucher et qu'il ne vous restait que la main gauche.

Trois semaines. C'est ce que le docteur à l'hôpital lui avait dit. Trois semaines sans jouer, sans avancer dans le monde du go. Il allait manquer un grand nombre de parties qui ne pouvaient pas être reportées et qu'il allait perdre par forfait.

Il se sentait totalement désemparé. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. En fait, c'était la première fois de sa vie, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas jouer au go. Il avait commencé le go tellement jeune, jouant tous les jours avec son père, qu'il était quasiment certain de n'avoir pas passé une seule fois plus de 24 heures de suite sans jouer au moins une partie.

Or là, il était dans l'impossibilité de jouer avec quiconque, de quelque manière que ce soit, pendant _trois semaines_. Il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux bleus.

Quand la veille il était parti pour faire des courses avant son rendez-vous au club avec Shindô, il avait eu un malaise en haut de l'escalier. Il avait néanmoins réussi à se rattraper à la rampe. Malheureusement, une personne derrière lui ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter l'avait heurté et il avait dégringolé, pour terminer en bas. Dans un réflexe qui était paraît-il naturel, il avait eu assez de conscience pour mettre ses mains en avant. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'en sortait avec une bosse sur la tête et deux bonnes fractures. Ca aurait pu être pire, mais de son point de vue, c'était déjà le pire.

Le go était son univers. Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Il pouvait bien étudier des parties dans des livres, mais ne pas jouer du tout pendant trois semaines, ni à l'institut contre des pros de tout bord, alors qu'il avait d'importantes parties de prévues avec de hauts dans, ni avec Shindô…

Il serra un peu plus les dents pour contenir une fois de plus le nœud à chaque seconde plus lourd à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant trembler comme une feuille.

Quand il avait eu ses parents, en ce moment même en Chine, très inquiets au bout du fil, il leur avait dit d'un ton rassurant que ça irait et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils écourtent leur voyage, cependant…

Une voix l'extirpa de ses pensées. Quelqu'un l'appelait de la porte, agitant frénétiquement la petite clochette qui faisait office de sonnette.

_Shindô ?_

C'est vrai qu'à présent tout le monde à l'institut, Shindô y compris, devait être au courant. Il ne s'était pas cependant attendu à une visite si rapide de son rival. Tôya prit un instant pour se ressaisir puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante. Il inspira un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution avec son bras semi-valide.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du jeune garçon, il y vit inquiétude et colère, comme il s'y était attendu. Il força un sourire.

- Bonjour Shindô.

Il sentit les yeux du jeune garçon le parcourir, s'arrêtant sur ses plâtres et sur son visage. Il le vit froncer les sourcils avant de parler, ses traits vibrant de rage inquiète.

- Comment ça, « bonjour Shindô » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Le sourire d'Akira s'estompa légèrement, dévoilant une certaine tristesse dans son expression alors qu'il s'appuyait sur l'embrasure de la porte, y posant sa tête. Il détourna légèrement son regard, observant d'un air absent le jardin.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire à part que je ne pourrais pas jouer une seule partie de go pendant trois semaines ?

Son sourire triste s'accentua un peu alors qu'il levait les yeux pour étudier la réaction de son rival. Mais celui-ci étudiait à nouveau ses plâtres, semblant réfléchir. Soudainement ses yeux revinrent sur ceux de Tôya. Hikaru croisa les bras, son expression soudainement plus calme.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement et te laisser en paix pendant trois semaines sans avoir mon mot à dire ? Tu rêves Tôya !

Sans attendre l'invitation de Tôya il passa à côté de lui, entrant dans la maison. Tôya se retourna, se redressant et le suivant des yeux avec étonnement.

- Shindô ?

Celui-ci se retourna et sourit légèrement.

- Tu veux jouer ou pas ? Si tu ne le veux pas, il faut me le dire…

Akira cligna des yeux et suivit Hikaru qui rentrait dans la pièce où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer. Hikaru se débarrassa de son éternel sac jaune qu'il posa à côté de lui et s'assit sur les genoux, face au goban. Akira s'approcha du goban mais resta debout.

- Shindô, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir jouer, mais je n'arrive même pas à tenir une pierre.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Assieds-toi.

Akira cligna des yeux avec étonnement. Il hésita mais s'assit finalement, se demandant ce que Shindô avait en tête. Ce dernier étendit sa main pour prendre la deuxième boîte de pierres et la mettre face à lui. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard interrogateur de Tôya sur lui, attendant visiblement une explication. Il se lança.

- Je poserai les pierres pour toi.

Akira parut surpris puis après un court instant de réflexion il répondit, jetant un coup d'œil au goban.

- Mais comment… Les chiffres seront inversés si je te les indique.

- Non, il suffira que tu me montres où jouer.

Hikaru se tourna pour farfouiller dans son sac, sortant son éventail. Il le regarda un instant, étrangement pensif, avant de le tendre à Tôya.

- Tiens, ça sera plus simple et moins fatiguant en utilisant ça, si tu arrives à le tenir avec ta main gauche.

Akira tendit la main pour prendre l'objet. Il le prit du mieux qu'il le put et l'abaissa vers une intersection du goban pour essayer. Il n'avait pas mal au poignet et son geste était assez précis. Cela pouvait fonctionner. Il leva la tête vers Hikaru, une lueur d'espoir revenant dans ses yeux.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Hikaru fit une moue impatiente.

- Mais non au contraire, c'est moi qui te le propose, baka !

Akira semblant redevenir lui-même le fusilla du regard.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de baka !?

Hikaru l'ignora royalement, continuant, ses yeux déjà rivés sur le goban.

- Inutile de faire le nigiri, on commencera à tour de rôle. Vas-y.

Akira le fixa quelques secondes avant de murmurer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci. Bonne partie.

- Bonne partie.

Ils commencèrent alors. Au début, Akira eu un peu de mal à se concentrer, se fixant sur sa main maladroite pour être le plus précis possible. Mais peu à peu ses gestes se firent plus naturels. Au bout de quelques minutes il n'y pensait même plus, ne sentant que le bonheur de pouvoir jouer à nouveau.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de la partie alors qu'ils étaient à égalité qu'une étrange pensée le traversa, le surprenant. Il se mit à observer Hikaru qui était en train de réfléchir intensément à son prochain coup.

Hikaru n'avait pas hésité une seule fois. Il n'avait posé aucune question, comme s'il était tout naturel de procéder ainsi, plaçant alternativement leurs pierres. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous habitués à reconstituer seuls des parties des deux côtés à partir des kifus mais tout de même, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même situation. Ils étaient en pleine partie, et Hikaru était pleinement concentré sur son jeu, semblant à peine noter ses gestes silencieux sur le goban, plaçant nonchalamment les pierres immédiatement après.

Akira secoua mentalement la tête. Il se faisait trop d'idées. Il leva une fois encore la tête. Quoique… Une idée saugrenue le traversa, suggérant que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec Sai. Il la chassa mais s'étonna d'avoir eu cette idée.

Hikaru le regardait de temps à autre. Il était un peu rassuré à présent. Akira avait regagné ce regard puissant qui lui était coutumier à chacune de ses parties.

Ils terminèrent la partie sur une courte victoire d'Akira, celui-ci semblant avoir retrouvé un meilleur moral lui permettant de jouer un go qui lui était habituel. Ils commentèrent le résultat comme s'ils étaient au club et que tout était normal. (_traduction : en faisant fuir tous les oiseaux à dix kilomètres à la ronde à cause de leurs cris…_)

Une fois leur débat terminé, ils s'installèrent sur des coussins près d'une table basse pour manger les plats qu'ils avaient commandés lors d'une pause tout en regardant un tournoi local de go à la télé qu'Hikaru venait de mettre.

S'asseyant à terre à côté d'Hikaru, dos contre le canapé, Akira entama à la fourchette son repas alors que Hikaru faisait de même avec des baguettes.

- De quoi il s'agit ?

- D'un tournoi local, dans une ville de montagne. Ce n'est pas vraiment connu comme endroit et à part quelques pros qui sont là en invités, c'est d'un niveau amateur.

Akira jeta un coup d'œil à Hikaru. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, le garçon semblait scruter l'écran comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Intrigué, il tenta.

- Quelqu'un qu'on connaît y participe ?

Shindô comme sorti brusquement de ses pensées rencontra avec embarras les yeux bleus de son rival. Il sembla réfléchir avant de se lancer, comme pris dans un dilemme.

- Il devrait y en avoir, mais je ne les vois pas.

- Ah ?

Akira s'attendait à plus d'explications mais Hikaru resta silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il se remit à observer l'écran et le déroulement des parties dont les présentateurs parlaient avec entrain. Voulant rompre le silence qui devenait mystérieusement pesant, Akira se lança.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas d'un très haut niveau, mais c'est toujours amusant.

Hikaru acquiesça, songeant aux parties à trois avec son club de go du collège. Akira sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées et ce fut alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit et ce ne fut pas si innocemment qu'il posa sa prochaine question.

- Tes amis sont toujours dans un club de go ? Je me souviens de Mitani et Fujisaki, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?

Hikaru eut l'air étonné. C'est vrai qu'il avait parfois mentionné ses amis de son ancien collège de temps à autre en présence de Waya, Isumi et parfois Tôya, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se rappelle de leurs noms. Les yeux sur son repas, il avala une bouchée avant de répondre.

- Oui, ils ont continué au lycée et ils participent aux tournois inter-lycées.

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il hésitait.

- Je passe de temps en temps à leur club, et Akari vient aussi chez moi pour s'entraîner.

Sans regarder Hikaru, une lueur étrange passa à la mention du nom de Fujisaki dans les yeux d'Akira qui restaient rivés sur l'écran. Il baissa finalement les yeux vers sa fourchette.

- Vous êtes proches, non ?

Akira avait le très net souvenir de Waya plaisantant à plusieurs reprises en disant que Fujisaki était la petite amie de Shindô. Or, ce dernier n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui et Akira ne savait pas ce qu'il en était vraiment.

- C'est une amie d'enfance, oui… Enfin, récemment…

Akira retint inconsciemment le souffle dans ses poumons. Il entendit Hikaru soupirer.

- … il y a trois mois, elle m'a demandé si on pouvait être plus que ça.

Il marqua une pause, levant les yeux vers le plafond, pause pendant laquelle Akira tenta de faire taire la boule dans son ventre qui menaçait de faire trembler ses mains.

- Je lui ai répondu que non.

Akira tritura son riz et répondit doucement, le plus nonchalant possible, cachant l'inexplicable soulagement qui l'envahissait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue sous cet angle. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle m'a répondu qu'avec un peu de temps ça me serait peut-être possible.

Hikaru dodelina légèrement de la tête, haussant les sourcils.

- Et j'ai encore répondu non. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi et si…

Hikaru s'interrompit. Akira risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

- Si quoi ?

Hikaru hésita et puis finalement se tut, baissant la tête pour regarder à nouveau la télé.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. En tout cas, aujourd'hui elle voit de plus en plus Mitani, et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Il se tourna vers Akira et sourit. Ses yeux verts portaient un regard étrange sur les siens. Akira le regarda en retour, légèrement intrigué, même si la boule en lui s'était à présent évanouie. Ils terminèrent de manger tout en suivant le tournoi à la télé et en le commentant. Hikaru murmura un étrange « ils ne sont pas là… c'est bizarre, mais je m'y attendais ». Tôya le regarda en clignant les yeux, ne comprenant bien sûr pas de quoi il était question. Hikaru secoua la tête.

- Une autre partie Tôya ?

Celui-ci oublia l'incident et acquiesça en souriant à la proposition.

Ils firent donc une seconde partie qui se déroula normalement, puis comme Tôya ressentait quelques douleurs à son bras, ils décidèrent de s'en tenir là, se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les trois semaines, Hikaru venant dès qu'il n'avait pas de parties officielles ou de séances d'entraînement avec maître Morishita. Des fois, il emmenait des plats cuisinés par sa mère ou bien ils commandaient depuis la maison de Tôya. Il resta même passer la nuit quelques fois, les deux garçons parlant de tout et de rien, emmitouflés dans leurs futons côte à côte dans le noir après des parties qu'ils ne cessaient d'analyser de fond en comble, opposant point de vue sur point de vue, interminablement et inlassablement.

Ainsi, le temps de sa convalescence sembla passer plus vite pour Tôya. Et surtout, il eut le temps de se rendre enfin compte de la raison de l'accélération du sang dans ses veines. Elle venait de ces instants où l'autre garçon lui souriait, le frôlait ou le regardait intensément pendant leurs parties de go ou tout simplement quand il savait qu'il était là, près de lui.

Il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de son rival et sans nul doute meilleur ami.

Cette réalisation lui était venue simplement et naturellement. Shindô Hikaru avait toujours été une source d'obsession pour Tôya, et cette ligne invisible, qui séparait l'obsession de ce sentiment particulier, n'avait certainement jamais été très claire, pourtant…

Cela lui avait fait un choc. Il n'avait cependant pas tenté de refouler ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait seulement pas quoi en faire. Il ne se voyait pas faire une déclaration à un _garçon_, qui était en plus et surtout, la personne la plus importante pour lui et qui seul pouvait l'entraîner aux plus hauts sommets du monde du go. Il était donc hors de question de prendre le risque de le perdre à tout jamais.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher depuis de le regarder encore plus qu'à son habitude, observant à la dérobée les mouvements graciles et fluides de son corps et les moindres recoins de son visage.

Et quand Shindô lui avait fait la remarque, probablement anodine, un de ces derniers jours, sur le fait que la jeune fille qui avait l'habitude de noter les parties que Tôya jouait contre les hauts dans semblait avoir un faible pour lui, il avait simplement été surpris et interdit. D'une part, parce qu'il apprenait cette rumeur apparemment connue de tous à l'institut (et qu'il arrivait à peine à se souvenir vaguement du visage de la personne en question), et d'autre part, à cause de l'expression insouciante (bien qu'elle lui ait semblée un peu figée) de Shindô en lui apprenant cette nouvelle.

Il s'était alors demandé si Shindô s'intéressait à une de ces filles qui avaient l'habitude de le dévisager en rougissant lorsqu'il passait nonchalamment à côté d'elles à l'institut.

Quant à ce que Shindô pensait de lui, il savait qu'il le considérait seulement comme un ami, un rival, et c'était déjà bien. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose entre eux…

Quitte à rester seul et triste de cet amour inavoué qui était tout simplement impossible, il ne dirait rien. Mieux valait encore préserver cette amitié nécessaire à son équilibre mental même. Son accident en avait été la preuve. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé si Shindô n'était pas venu à son aide.

Finalement, l'avant-dernier jour, on retira les plâtres des bras de Tôya, et ce fut avec de simples bandes soutenant encore ses muscles endoloris qu'il put enfin jouer de lui-même le dernier jour. Il savait que ça serait le dernier soir où il pouvait profiter exclusivement de la présence de Shindô chez lui, du moins jusqu'à la préparation de la coupe Hokuto. En effet, comme les années précédentes, ils avaient prévu avec Yashiro et Kurata de s'entraîner chez lui. C'était à présent dans un mois qu'ils commenceraient cette préparation. Se levant pour raccompagner Shindô, il soupira.

Il commençait à faire nuit et Shindô devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas louper son train de retour. Cependant il s'arrêta un instant à la porte juste avant de sortir, posant une main sur l'embrasure coulissante. Juste derrière lui, Akira s'arrêta.

- Shindô ? Un problème ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

L'air pensif, celui-ci se retourna, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Oui, je crois. Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que m'avait demandé Akari.

Akira s'immobilisa. Pourquoi Shindô ressortait-il à présent cette discussion ?

Son regard toujours perdu dans le vide, Hikaru continua :

- Elle m'a demandé si c'était parce qu'il y avait une autre personne qui comptait pour moi… Le fait est… je n'y avais jamais réfléchi… ou plutôt je crois que je n'avais pas compris.

Akira cligna des yeux. Où voulait en venir Shindô ?

Soudain, il sentit son cœur s'emballer plus que de coutume, comprenant soudainement. Mais… il n'était pas possible qu'il veuille dire ce à quoi Akira osait effrontément espérer… Il demanda avec précaution.

- Pas compris quoi ?

Hikaru tourna la tête, le regardant enfin, ses yeux exprimant une multitude de sentiments indescriptibles, semblant à la fois désespérés, implorants et autre chose aussi, d'indéfinissable. Il inspira profondément, s'apprêtant à parler. Mais il y renonça, préférant le fixer à nouveau de ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir dire quelque chose.

Akira le regarda, son regard vacillant entre les deux yeux verts du garçon, essayant d'y lire le plus de choses possible dans un vain espoir d'en saisir leur sens.

Ses doutes commencèrent à se lever quand Hikaru fit un pas vers lui, lentement et avec hésitation. N'osant bouger, il attendit que Hikaru lise dans ses yeux ce qu'il espérait être la bonne réponse à cette question silencieuse qu'il croyait deviner correctement.

Ce dut être le cas car quelques secondes plus tard, Shindô se penchait vers lui, s'étirant imperceptiblement pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Akira avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux. C'était un baiser chaste et doux. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient à ses oreilles et il n'avait qu'une seule volonté, faire que ce baiser dure le plus longtemps possible. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le visage d'Hikaru, répondant à égale mesure à ses lèvres.

Le baiser se termina enfin, leurs lèvres se séparant en même temps que s'ouvraient leurs paupières. Hikaru posa une main sur une de celles couvertes de fins bandages qui étaient encore sur son visage et il la prit dans la sienne, sentant les doigts d'Akira se refermer de même sur les siens. Tout en reculant peu à peu, tenant toujours sa main, Hikaru se mit lentement à sourire alors qu'Akira faisait de même, restant à sa place. Le choc né de cet aveu silencieux mais bien réel faisait soudainement place à un sentiment euphorique contre lequel il était dur de lutter.

- On se voit demain à l'institut… Akira ?

Ledit Akira acquiesça, toujours souriant.

- … À demain, Hikaru.

Reculant toujours, la main d'Hikaru quitta finalement celle d'Akira. Finalement après un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire qui ne les avait pas quittés, Hikaru passa la porte et partit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Akira ne s'approche de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil, apercevant la silhouette d'Hikaru disparaître dans la rue, semblant marcher bon pas vers la gare.

Il referma la porte et sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Un mois avait passé. Akira avait repris ses parties officielles. Il avait pris du retard et manqué plusieurs occasions mais il n'en était pas le moins du monde affecté. Pire même pour ses concurrents, il semblait plus en forme que jamais. Allez savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces trois semaines de repos forcé. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Tôya Akira était plus combatif que jamais. Il semblait même avoir fait de sérieux progrès. Une autre personne dans la même dynamique était sans conteste Shindô Hikaru. Depuis des semaines, des mois mêmes, il ne cessait de gagner et tenait pour l'instant le record de l'année du nombre de parties consécutives sans défaite, au grand dam de Waya qui était tombé pas moins de deux fois sur Shindô lors des deux derniers mois.

Waya soupira. C'était la pause de midi. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où Shindô et Tôya venaient à l'institut avant la coupe Hokuto, ceux-ci allant s'entraîner chez Tôya pendant une semaine avec Yashiro et Kurata. Ils s'étaient donc promis de manger tous ensemble une dernière fois. En fait, ils ne les verraient pas que le temps d'une semaine, car Isumi et lui allaient également en Chine avec eux. En effet, même s'ils ne pouvaient participer à la coupe, ils avaient planifié d'y assister et d'aller avec eux ensuite dans les instituts chinois, pour aller voir notamment Yang Hai, Lé Ping, Zhao Shi et les autres. Ils avaient planifié aussi d'autres escapades durant leur séjour, mais celles-ci ne relevaient pas du go. Une légère teinte de rouge atteignit les joues de Waya.

- J'ai terminé !

- Ah te voilà Shindô ! Tôya vient aussi ?

Shindô acquiesça. Waya ne fut pas étonné. Depuis son retour, Akira avait recommencé à manger pendant les parties, ce qu'il avait arrêté de faire un temps avant son accident… et qui était certainement en grande partie la cause de cet accident. Et en plus de ça, Tôya et Shindô se suivant comme des ombres, on n'avait jamais l'un sans l'autre, surtout ces derniers temps.

Waya commençait à mieux s'entendre avec Tôya et à être à l'aise avec lui, alors que l'attitude suspicieuse récente de Shindô à son égard avait tendance à lui donner des sueurs froides. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Waya secoua légèrement la tête. Impossible qu'il ait découvert qu'Isumi et lui… Shindô le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Par ici Tôya !

Tôya venait d'apparaître à son tour. Il enfila ses chaussures pour sortir et les rejoignit, souriant légèrement en retour à Shindô qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils étaient particulièrement discrets à l'institut quant à la vraie nature de leur relation, continuant à s'appeler par leurs noms de familles en public, mais si un œil aiguisé y avait prêté un peu plus d'attention, il aurait pu remarquer que ces regards n'étaient pas si anodins que ça.

Ils jouaient avec autant de vigueur et de concentration l'un contre l'autre, et leurs regards d'éternels rivaux étaient toujours aussi effrayants aux yeux des autres joueurs pros, mais on pouvait aussi noter à présent des effleurements plus nombreux, des chuchotements qui bien que discrets auraient pourtant pu paraître comme suspicieux à l'œil averti.

- Isumi est allé nous réserver une table au restaurant chinois du coin, histoire de nous habituer à la nourriture avant de partir en Chine.

Tôya émit un petit rire.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur. Soudainement, semblant se rappeler innocemment de quelque chose, Hikaru s'adressa à Waya.

- Dis au fait, tu ne nous as jamais dit le résultat de ce tournoi amateur à lequel vous êtes allés, toi et Isumi, il y a environ sept semaines de ça.

Waya sentit la panique l'envahir. Il la contint du mieux qu'il le put et ce fut d'une voix embarrassée et riant nerveusement il répondit en bégayant presque.

- Ah… ce tournoi… Ah ben, disons que… on a bien joué… on n'a pas gagné, mais on s'est bien défendus.

Hikaru prit un air très étonné. Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'ascenseur.

- Il y avait d'autres pros autres que vous ? C'est eux qui vous ont battus ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Waya paniqua un peu plus et ne fut sauvé que par l'arrivée providentielle d'Isumi qui venait les chercher.

- Ah oui, en fait, euh… Ah Isumi ! On est ici !

Sur cette réponse évasive ou plutôt inexistante, Waya s'échappa, se dirigeant vers Isumi. Il lui murmura d'ailleurs quelque chose en l'attirant immédiatement dans un coin, avec un air de panique qu'il arrivait mal à dissimuler. Hikaru parut amusé.

- La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'ils inventent quelque chose de plus crédible que ça.

Hikaru sourit en se tournant vers Akira. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, son menton presque posé sur son épaule et le ton fier.

- Je te l'avais dis, non ?

Akira qui avait observé leur échange avec surprise, se mit soudainement à rire.

- Oui, on dirait que tu avais raison. Et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu semblais si intéressé par ce tournoi à la télé.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce à quoi Hikaru répondit avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Ils allèrent au restaurant tous les quatre et quand ils repartirent à l'institut pour terminer leurs parties, Tôya et Shindô marchant plus en avant, Waya se pencha pour murmurer à Isumi.

- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose… pour nous… ?

- Non, je ne le crois pas.

Waya souffla, semblant rassuré, Isumi continua, souriant avec insouciance.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain !

Waya eut un mouvement brusque, affolé. Il se maîtrisa pour chuchoter.

- Quoi !?

- Je pense que ce que t'as dit Shindô tout à l'heure était un test, il devait savoir qu'on n'était pas à ce tournoi. Et je crois que tu lui as fourni la confirmation.

Waya semblait atterré. Mais Isumi poursuivit.

- Est-ce si terrible que ça qu'ils le sachent ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de mal le prendre.

Waya sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête en souriant.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu regrettais d'être allé avec moi dans cet onsen, n'est-ce pas, Yoshitaka ?

Waya rougit en entendant son prénom. Un flash de leurs deux jours passés dans cet onsen de montagne au cadre merveilleux où ils n'avaient cessé d'alterner entre bains chauds et câlins n'arrangea rien. Il pouvait encore se remémorer les lèvres de Shinichiro sur les siennes, le goût de sa peau brûlante, son doux contact, et le toucher de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Il répondit avec un certain embarras mais avec force :

- Bien sûr que non !

Isumi éclata de rire et ajouta.

- Et puis, il y a autre chose…

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui marchaient devant eux, discutant avec animation. Il pouvait encore se rappeler les avoir surpris main dans la main dans un coin isolé de l'institut. Ce n'avait duré que l'instant d'une seconde, si bien qu'il avait cru avoir rêvé, mais depuis lors, il avait été très attentif aux faits et gestes des deux jeunes gens. Il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute lui non plus.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je crois que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même.

Isumi se contenta de rire devant l'expression étonnée de Waya.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Une semaine après, Tôya et Shindô étaient prêts à partir en Chine. Yashiro et Kurata étaient en train de charger leurs bagages dans le taxi alors que Hikaru bataillait ferme devant le grand miroir dans la chambre de Tôya pour faire un nœud de cravate correct. Ils avaient passé une semaine entière à enchaîner partie sur partie. Et bien qu'il soit resté 24h/24 avec Tôya, ils n'avaient presque pas eu une seule minute à eux seuls. Yashiro avait été là en permanence et Kurata avait été présent pendant les journées.

Et dire qu'il avait prévu plusieurs tentatives d'approche pour se pelotonner dans les bras d'Akira au moins un soir dans un confortable futon! Or, _aucun_ de ses plans n'avait pu fonctionner, Yashiro dormant dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Sa relation avec Akira n'avait d'ailleurs pas énormément évolué d'un point de vue physique, et ça le frustrait un peu, mais après tout, ce qu'ils avaient déjà été bien, et ils avaient le temps. Cela aurait été pourtant bien de dormir dans la douce chaleur de l'autre. Or, il comptait bien se rattraper à leur hôtel en Chine où ils étaient deux par chambre et où donc bien évidemment il était tombé avec Tôya, alors que Yashiro serait avec Kurata.

Il eut un air dépité qui devint rageur devant la glace. Soudainement, il tira une nouvelle fois sur la cravate, manquant de s'auto-étouffer avant d'abandonner, lâchant le bout de tissu rebelle. Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda d'un air exaspéré son image dans le miroir. D'habitude c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de lui mâcher le boulot quand il s'agissait de faire ces fichus nœuds dignes de la marine.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il un léger problème avec son nœud de cravate, à tout hasard ?

Hikaru se retourna avec une moue désespérée vers Tôya qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'observant appuyé sur le mur. Il semblait vraiment trop amusé à son goût par la situation.

- Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de rire à mes dépens ?

Akira sourit avant de se redresser. Hikaru le regarda s'approcher de lui. Il était vraiment magnifique dans son costume bleu foncé. Il faut dire que plus ils grandissaient, plus tous les deux prenaient de l'allure dans leurs costumes sur mesure, outil indispensable à tout joueur de pro en vadrouille. Il contint un rougissement quand Tôya lui prit le bras pour qu'il se tourne à nouveau face au miroir et qu'il se mit derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour atteindre la cravate de derrière étant.

- Akira ?

- C'est plus facile de cette manière-là. Je te montre.

Regardant leur reflet, Shindô observa les cheveux bruns virevolter autour du fin visage penché au-dessus de son épaule et ce fut sans écouter un traître mot de l'explication de Tôya qu'il regarda le garçon faire le nœud avec application et douceur.

Finalement, les mains lâchèrent sa cravate maintenant impeccable pour se poser sur sa taille tandis que Tôya se redressa légèrement, pencha un peu plus la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

- Tu as compris ?

Shindô sortit de sa contemplation et tourna la tête vers lui, l'expression penaude.

- Je crois que j'ai été distrait.

Tôya émit un petit rire en réponse.

- Tant que tu es concentré pour la coupe…

Hikaru répondit avec assurance, se retournant dans ses bras, l'air sérieux.

- Je le serai. Je tiens à battre enfin Yeong Ha.

Cela ferait en effet la troisième année consécutive que Hikaru serait opposé au joueur coréen. Kurata l'avait désigné capitaine l'année précédente juste contre la Corée comme lors de la première coupe et il lui avait promis de faire de même cette fois-ci encore. Il savait que Hikaru tenait à le battre, car même si le malentendu concernant Shûsaku Hon'inbô avait fini par être dissipé, Hikaru n'avait toujours pas d'une certaine manière digéré cette affaire. De plus, Yeong Ha ayant 18 ans cette année, cela serait sa dernière coupe.

Tôya appuya son front sur le sien, se plongeant dans les yeux verts qui le regardaient intensément.

- Je sais, et tu as plutôt intérêt.

Les lèvres d'Akira se posèrent sur celles d'Hikaru, et elles se dévorèrent réciproquement avec passion et tendresse alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'enserrant à la taille, Hikaru attira Akira encore plus près en passant un bras autour de son cou. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kurata les cherchant se rapproche. Ils se lâchèrent, et se fixant reprirent une mine composée. Ce fut avec celle-ci qu'une expression déterminée apparut sur leurs traits lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce côté à côté.

La coupe Hokuto les attendait.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Quand Shindô passa la porte, il laissa échapper un cri de victoire en levant les poings. Ils venaient de passer le premier tour avec succès, avec 3 victoires, contre la _Corée_.

Yeong Ha avait semblé impressionné par la partie qu'il avait jouée contre lui, encore plus que quand il avait entendu, avec Su-Yong comme témoin, Shindô leur parler en coréen juste avant la partie. Hikaru s'était en effet mis à apprendre le coréen et le chinois comme Akira, mettant certainement un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage pour le coréen pour pouvoir discuter avec ses amis et adversaires.

Pour fêter ça, ils avaient passé la soirée dans un bon restaurant, payé par un Kurata plus qu'aux anges d'avoir enfin donné une bonne leçon au « Kurata de Corée » (ndlr : Tae-Son An, le chef de l'équipe coréenne). Puis comme il se faisait tard, il s'était empressé de renvoyer les 3 membres de son équipe se reposer pour la journée chargée du lendemain qui les opposerait à la Chine.

Tôya qui venait de passer la porte sourit lui aussi, amusé par l'enthousiasme de Shindô. À vrai dire, Tôya était de même motivé par leur succès. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate, son visage redevenant sérieux et déterminé.

- Il nous faut encore battre la Chine demain.

Hikaru rit et esquissa un fac-similé de salut militaire joyeux.

- Compris, « capitaine » !

Maintenant qu'ils avaient joué contre la Corée, Tôya redevenait en effet capitaine de l'équipe. Tôya esquissa un autre sourire avant de prendre ses affaires, se dirigeant ensuite vers la salle de bain.

- J'y vais en premier. Inutile de traîner, on doit se reposer si on veut être en forme demain.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, suivi des yeux par un Shindô redevenu calme. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux lits. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'être dans des chambres de deux. D'habitude les joueurs étaient logés dans des chambres individuelles, mais vu l'afflux de monde venu assister au tournoi dans ce pays où le go était bien plus populaire qu'au Japon, ils avaient dû opter pour des chambres à deux personnes. Non pas qu'être seul avec Akira le dérange, loin de là. Il avait espéré se retrouver seul avec lui pendant longtemps. Mais seulement il ne savait pas comment Akira allait réagir s'il lui demandait…

Akira sortit de la salle de bain, en pyjama, le tirant de ses pensées. Shindô le vit se mettre immédiatement dans son lit et se pencher pour prendre le réveil pour le régler. Se sentant observé, Akira haussa un sourcil, étonné.

- Un problème ?

Shindô secoua la tête, rougissant légèrement alors qu'il entrait promptement dans la salle de bain. Quand il en émergea quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et en pyjama, il put constater qu'Akira avait éteint les lampes de chevet. N'osant pas allumer la lumière au cas où il serait endormi, il s'approcha en tâtonnant de son lit et s'y assit, face à celui d'Akira qui semblait lui faire face. Il l'appela en murmurant.

- Akira, tu dors ?

Il fut soulagé d'entendre une réponse.

- Pas encore, pourquoi ?

Hikaru déglutit un peu, légèrement nerveux.

- Je me demandais, on pourrait pas dormir ensemble ?

- Hé ?

Embarrassé, Hikaru tenta de s'expliquer, parlant avec un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix.

- Juste pour dormir je veux dire ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave !

Akira sembla pondérer la question un très court instant avant de se déplacer légèrement et de découvrir une partie des draps en guise d'invitation. Shindô sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il bégaya presque.

- Tu es sûr ?

Akira émit un petit rire dans le noir.

- J'en suis sûr oui.

Alors Shindô se leva et se glissa dans les draps. Il n'avait pas osé trop se rapprocher d'Akira et restait donc à une certaine distance. Mais quand il sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son ventre à tâtons avant de glisser autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers l'autre garçon, il se hasarda à s'approcher et à faire de même, se pelotonnant peu à peu dans les bras de Tôya. Et ce fut dans cette douce chaleur qu'Hikaru avait tant voulue et aux sons des battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs qu'ils s'endormirent.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le lendemain aussi ils gagnèrent, deux victoires à une grâce à Tôya et Shindô, et à nouveau Kurata leur offrit un festin. Le fait était que si Kurata avait tendance à s'empiffrer quand il perdait, il avait aussi tendance à manger_ encore plus_ lorsqu'il gagnait.

Pour le jour suivant ils avaient prévu d'assister à la partie Corée/Chine, puis il y aurait la remise de prix à la suite. Les jours prochains, ils mettraient le cap vers les instituts chinois de go où ils logeraient et ils auraient certainement l'occasion de faire un peu de tourisme.

C'est donc après une soirée longue et joyeuse qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, épuisés et légèrement égayés par quelques verres d'alcools que Kurata avait offerts à son équipe.

Retournant à l'hôtel, leurs mains et leurs bras n'avaient cessés de se frôler discrètement. Mais dès la porte refermée derrière eux, c'était une série de baisers que les deux jeunes garçons, en manque du doux contact pendant cette longue journée de stress, avaient alors enchaîné, avant de plus sagement se préparer à dormir comme la veille, avec quelques bisous et caresses naissantes expérimentales en plus sous les draps avant de succomber finalement à la fatigue, blottis tendrement l'un contre l'autre.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Quand Shindô Hikaru alla ouvrir la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper le lendemain matin, déjà en costume et prêt à partir, il s'était attendu à voir le visage joyeux de leur chef, Kurata, venant les chercher pour le petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble. Mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Maî… maître Tôya ?

Le père de Tôya souriait.

- Ah c'est toi ! Bonjour Shindô-kun. Je vois qu'on vous a logés ensemble avec Akira. Je n'ai pas pu venir en personne pour voir vos parties, mais je les ai suivies à la télévision. Je suis venu pour vous féliciter.

Nerveusement, Shindô s'inclina pour le remercier.

- Arigatô gozaimasu !

Entendant du bruit, Akira passa la tête de la salle de bain, finissant son nœud de cravate.

- Qui est-ce Shindô ? Ah ! Père !

Il s'approcha d'eux et salua son père en souriant, visiblement heureux de le voir après trois semaines sans ses parents. Le meijin lui sourit.

- Félicitations pour la coupe. On vous a regardés ta mère et moi, vos parties étaient formidables.

- Merci ! Mère est là ?

- Oui, elle est en bas en train de parler avec Kurata-san. Elle sera là au petit déjeuner, on mange avec vous. On se voit dans quelques minutes en bas.

- Oui, à tout de suite alors !

Ils se sourirent et le meijin sourit également à Shindô en faisant un signe de tête auquel répondit nerveusement Shindô, s'inclinant avec respect, puis le meijin s'éloigna. Akira referma la porte puis se retourna vers Shindô qui était étrangement silencieux. Il cligna des yeux en voyant à quel point il était crispé et nerveux. Il lui frotta affectueusement le dos en riant légèrement.

- Hikaru, tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas mon père tout de même qui te fait peur à ce point ?

Hikaru se tourna vers lui et le regarda, une moue nerveuse. Il posa une main sur ses propres hanches.

- J'y peux rien, il est impressionnant.

Amusé mais quelque peu compatissant, Akira l'embrassa sur la joue en posant une main sur son visage et puis il se recula, s'attaquant soudainement au nœud de la cravate mal fait d'Hikaru.

- Tu sais, il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi.

- Peut-être, mais il en aurait certainement moins s'il savait que je débauchais son fils.

Hikaru avait agrippé anxieusement les plis du costume d'Akira, les caressant du bout des doigts d'un air absent. Sentant sa crainte non dite, Akira tira doucement sur la cravate pour attirer Hikaru et il baissa à peine la tête pour déposer lentement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, Hikaru fermant ses paupières au contact, puis il se recula un peu, parlant avec douceur, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du garçon.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Hikaru. Je tiens à toi. Et je ne me fais pas de soucis sur ce que pourraient penser mes parents, surtout qu'ils sont du genre compréhensifs. C'est ma vie après tout.

Il lâcha sa cravate au nœud maintenant impeccable et se redressa totalement. Muet, Shindô le regarda un instant fixement avant de se jeter sur lui, entourant les épaules d'Akira de ses bras avec force et nichant sa tête dans son cou. Surpris par son geste soudain, Tôya écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire et de l'entourer en retour de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se lâcher, remettant le haut du costume de l'autre en place tout en échangeant des regards remplis de douceur.

- On devrait y aller, sinon ils vont se demander où on a bien pu passer.

Hikaru acquiesça en souriant, déposant un dernier bisou sur la joue d'Akira, ses mains sur la taille de celui-ci, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous assis face à des écrans géants, Isumi et Waya compris, juste à côté d'Hikaru, Tôya et Yashiro. Ils avaient rapprochés leurs chaises en un arc de cercle rapproché, regardant les parties entre Chine et Corée tout en chuchotant pour parler entre eux pour commenter les coups alors que pas moins de trois présentateurs sur la scène faisaient de même en parlant dans leurs micros. Le meijin et sa femme étaient là eux aussi avec à côté d'eux, Kurata qui leur parlait de temps à autre des parties des deux derniers jours ainsi que des derniers potins du monde du go.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Cela prouvait à quel point le go était populaire ici. Le meijin jeta un coup d'œil à son fils assis au rang derrière lui. Il parlait avec Yashiro et Shindô, semblant discuter ferme sur un coup particulier litigieux, Waya et Isumi intervenant eux aussi. Il sourit. Ces jeunes étaient vraiment passionnés. Observant Shindô poser une main sur l'épaule d'Akira tout en montrant du doigt un coup qui venait d'être joué sur l'écran géant, il sourit un peu plus.

Il s'était inquiété après l'accident d'Akira que celui-ci n'aille pas bien mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Akira lui avait expliqué en souriant que Shindô avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'il puisse jouer pendant cette période, et qu'il était venu régulièrement. Cela était certainement ce qui avait aidé son fils à surmonter cette épreuve.

Le meijin reposa ses yeux sur l'écran, alors que les parties touchaient à leur fin. Bien qu'il s'entende bien avec son fils, celui-ci était plutôt secret, et ne se confiait pas facilement. Le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec qui son fils pouvait parler était rassurant, surtout si ce quelqu'un était aussi talentueux et passionné pour le go.

Il se sentait ainsi plus léger de voyager loin de leur demeure familiale, laissant Akira se débrouiller seul. Quant à lui, il se devait de chercher toujours plus d'adversaires à travers l'Asie et même plus loin pour progresser encore et toujours, car son but était le même que son fils. Trouver _le_ coup divin. Or, rester dans les pattes d'Akira ne pouvait être bénéfique ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils devaient chacun trouver leur voie.

Tout le monde se leva, Tôya meijin fit de même. La remise de prix allait avoir lieu, Japon en premier, Corée deuxième et Chine en bonne dernière.

Quand vinrent leur tour, il regarda son fils monter sur l'estrade suivi de Shindô et Yashiro.

Il avait la sensation qu'il devait se dépêcher de progresser, car observant Akira et Shindô échanger un regard avant de fixer d'un air déterminé la foule qui les acclamait, il avait l'étrange pressentiment que ce pourrait bien être ces deux-là qui atteindraient en premier, un jour, le coup divin.

_Fin._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Voilà ! La fin est certainement un peu bizarre… mais je m'en tiens là ! lol**

**Sont-ils pas mimis quand même ces persos d'Hikago ? lol Au final, je n'aurais pas beaucoup parlé de Sai, même si la reproduction de la situation entre Hikaru et Akira face au goban est bien sûr une référence à ce perso que j'adore.**

**Au sujet de la relation AkiHika, j'ai préféré y aller poco a poco, parce que même s'ils ont ici 17 ans, ce sont des persos qui dégagent une certaine innocence, bien que je ne crois pas le moins du monde à leur naïveté en la matière. En fait, je crois que j'aime beaucoup ce type de caractère chez un perso, quelle que soit la série (-pense à Sanzô de Saiyûki-). Peut-être est-ce la recherche d'une certaine innocence dans ce monde de brutes ? Je me le demande. lol**

**Concernant Akari, je ne hais pas du tout cette fille, mais c'est vrai que comparé à cette obsession entre Hikaru et Akira dans la série, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne fait pas le poids. C'est pour ça que d'une certaine façon, je suis contente qu'ils n'aient pas continué la série, car les auteurs auraient probablement fini par mettre ces Hikaru et Akari ensemble, ce qui me semble plutôt fade. Laisser la série ouverte comme ça était, pour une fois, de mon point de vue une bonne idée. Or, c'est rare de dire ça d'une série se terminant plus ou moins en queue de poisson, surtout venant de moi. lol**

**Les durées concernant l'emplâtrement du pauv'Akira ne correspondent peut-être pas à quelque chose de crédible. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça devrait prendre en vrai, n'ayant jamais eu de fracture moi-même. Vous m'en excuserez j'espère, ce n'est qu'une fic après tout, hein ! ;-)**

**Reviews ?**

Haut du formulaire


End file.
